AS IT SHOULD BE
by Cosmiccomic513
Summary: A brief alternate ending to the book for your pleasure.WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT!


**A\N: so this is my first published fic and I'm really just venting my true despair that I've finished the Cycle and have no desire to read anything else. I'm pretty much writing on every whim that strikes my fancy though, so who knows what will happen. RATED M FOR SEXUAL CONTENT!**

As Eragan watched as he floated away from the land that he had been part of for his whole life, he could not help feel a sense of panic. even as Roran bellowed, he looked at Arya and whispered her true name to her, and then she did the same. After thinking for but a moment, he knew that he would not be able to be at peace if he denied himself this one last affectionate urge. he took one graceful step toward her, hesitated for but a moment to look into her eyes, then he saw in her eyes something resembling a deep-rooted yearning and desire, and he knew that he would not wrong her in this. he leaned in closer than they had ever been and he gracefully and in the most affectionate way, grazed his lips across her's, at first gently, but quickly growing more passionate until they probably look like Kull butting heads. but Eragan did not care what they looked like-or who saw them for that matter as he was sure he had the attention of the elf steering the boat-because he was busy mind-melding with Arya. The resulting passion was greater than he had ever felt for his own his passion far outweighed any he had felt, and now he could feel all of Arya's too.

When Arya started to push her hands under Eragon's shirt he merely started backing his way to his quarters bellow deck. he knew the way just as he knew the sip, from his dreams. As the entered the small room with a medium-sized cot in one corner and a large desk on the far wall, Arya lifted the hem of his shirt up and over his head. Since the had to break the kiss anyway, Eragon used the opportunity to place the now well familiar spells that would block sound exiting the room. He barely had time even though he had never cast a spell as fast using words, before they resumed their passion-Arya becoming intimately familiar with all of Eragon's exposed skin and his musculature. Then through their minds, Eragon asked with only emotion and imagery for Arya's permission to do the same. After consenting, he began to lift her shirt over her head. However in contrast to the way Arya had nearly torn his off, he took his time and felt his way up her body as if that was his only intention and the shirt was just along for the ride. once the shirt was off, Eragon wondered with what he assumed was a dumbstruck expression of awe as her chest was revealed. Arya then gave him the most pure honest smile of joy mixed with a hint of mischief, it gave Eragon goosebumps all over his body. As Arya felt the bumps appear, Eragon thought the impossible happened. Arya somehow broadened the smile, slightly crinkling her nose and showing the slightest of dimples in her cheeks, along with the now excessive amount of mirth, joy, love, and desire.

At last, Eragon lifted Arya up, off the ground, and she wrapped her legs around him. He moved over to the bed where he laid her on her back so gently that she didn't even notice until she felt his hands at the lip of her pants. This seemed to please Eragon to a great extent, for now that the were no longer kissing, he was laughing with more vigor than she had ever heard from him. As she gave the consent, he removed her leggings quickly and with great vigor, much unlike he had done with her shirt. As Eragon beheld her exposed lower regions, his face reddened slightly in a blush that vanished as quickly as it had come. Then he began to do just what she hoped he would do, he began to use his tongue to lick at the sheer wetness of her folds and then buried it deep within her and tasted of her fresh, hot, insides. Arya moaned loudly in response as the pleasure rolled through her body and both of their minds. This caused Eragon to moan into her core, thus causing a chain reaction of increasing pleasure until the both climaxed.

Then Eragon stood and crawled over Arya and began to take off his pants with Arya's help, and once they had exposed his member, Arya waited no longer to start sucking his cock. As difficult as it was, he managed to get his pants all the way off while Arya never ceased her vigorous neither wished to continue this form of pleasure any longer for they bot moved until Eragon was positioned directly over Arya, and then waited for Arya to signal him to advance. When she did he slowly fond her entrance with his tip, and then began to thrust her gently at first, then harder and faster when Arya gave him a quick forced thought of restlessness. eventually, they were nothing but a blur of motion as the were both thrusting each other in perfect unison at a speed most elves wouldn't even be able to match. then finally when Arya's moans and cries were more like bellowing and screaming, she climaxed, squirting her juices through the pressure-forced opening between Eragon's cock and Arya's inner walls. Then, several thrusts later, Eragon climaxed as well forcing more of Arya's fluids out with the force of his own entering, and was surprised that he had discharged such a vast sum of cum into her.

Then a thought of worry entered his head as he repeated the last part to himself again; into her. He quickly looked up and met Arya's gaze and thought to her, _do you want me to take it out with magic!? I'm sure I could. I mean, I've never done it before bu-_

 _No, Eragon. Leave it to brew for it it lies our blessed child that is sure to be powerfull and sweet, as it is the child of two shadeslayers and dragon riders, the kingkiller, a dragonkiller, and an eveln Queen. Truly it will be blessed._

the emotions that went through Eragon were ones of disbelief, love, pride, and yet also dread. For how could he leave Arya when she was pregnant with his child.


End file.
